The Perfect Moment
by ChucklyPirate
Summary: AkuRoku! VIOLENCE! ANGST at some point. What Happens when a simple boy starts to show his true side to his good friends.What Happens when a eccentric red head plunges him into a fascinating world he has always known! RoxasXAxel
1. Prolougeish?

Well Everyone,

i want to do some _**AkuRoku**_ I think that I'm gonna keep going with this story for the long run!

But please like this!

Please!

I'll make you cookies if you do!

HAVE FUN ALL AND ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything blah blah, all I own is what I wrote!

This is my first fic in a long while, almost a year, but i hope you enjoy.

PS. Roxas and Axel+ surprise guests will be with me for the pre-story mayhem!

PSS. As a special treat if i will set up a Character links picture with how the story is progressing!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Its almost there...just," The boy with the sandy brown hair and eyes as blue as the brightest skys.

_Missing all the laughs we've had, and all the tear's we've cried.  
Missing all your hug's that tucked me in at night.  
Missing all the midnight show's, like the twilight zone.  
Missing all the special time's that bonded us so close. _

"Hmm," The boy sighs heavily twiddling his pen in his hand , then tapping from his head to his desk , "AHHH," the boy is normally so calm and collected, but he grunts out from the immense frustration. "I'm never gonna get this done by Monday," The boy looks at his festive alarm clock, decorated with keys and stars, it reads -_**6:32 pm**_-, It them flickers again reading[_**SAT July 28**__**th**_, "Well I mine as well check on everyone else, haven't even talked to them yet this weekend." The boys nose flickers as a smell wafts up into his room from the kitchen, "Dinner, I guess I'm having pot roast tonight," he logs on to his instant messaging service.

The moment he logs in the news comes up, one of the more interesting things that he reads from his local news is, "**POETRY IS A SMASH HIT!**" , this makes the boy smile gleefully and giggle.

Soon enough one of his friends begins an IM conversation.

SnapShotxo:HEY ROXAS!

XkyOFDetinYX: Oh hey Pence.

SnapShotxo:How have you been doin buddie?

The gang hasn't seen you all weekend!

XkyOFDetinYX:Well I've just been working on this new poem all day, i just can't get the end of it down, it's so aggravating!

SnapShotxo:Jeez Roxas, I've never heard you talk like this, its so not like you

XkyOFDetinYX: I know I know, It's just so aggravating!

SnapShotxo:I hear ya I hear ya, Oh and I got good news for you Rox!

You know how I hate nicknames Pence! But yea whats the scoop?

SnapShotxo:Well, ahem ROXAS :), i just wanted to let you know were all going on monday!

XkyOFDetinYX: WHAT! REALLY! Thats really sweet of you guys, ohh well my moms hollering for dinner, so I gotta go now, but tell everyone that it means so much to me! TTUL!

Roxas signs off and smiles knowing that his friends are gonna go to see him Monday night.

He walks out of his room to see his bubbly and eccentric brother walking out of the bathroom, heading downstairs for dinner as well.

"Hey Bro, hows your day been going?" Roxas begins to head for the stairs as well, but his older brother, Sora, gets there before him so being the more mature of the two, Roxas lets him go first.

"Ohhh, ahh well ya know, the same old same old, woke up, showered, talked to Riku, went out for a little bit, came back, and now I've been playing some games in my room since I got back.

"Hmm," Roxas, living with his brother now for 15 years and one things for sure, he can tell when his brother is not telling him something, or lying among the other various things you learn about people as you grow close to them, "So what else did you do, cause you know you left something out."

Sora half nervously chuckles, "Oh but Roxas what ever you could mean?"

"I mean didnt tell me something that you did today, nether the less, it's most likely unimportant anyway." Roxas forgets about the situation and sits down in his usual seat at the dinner table.

Their mother was very hard working, she supported them both with the help of her husband, but she brought in the real bacon as she liked to say to the two boys. "Oh dear, where can your father be? I made this nice dinner for him, it is his favorite after all."

Roxas just looks at the plate awaiting the food so he could head back into his room, its not that hes anti social or anything, its just that he wants to get back to working on the poem thats been bothering him through the day.

"Peas or carrots?"

Roxas snaps out of it, "Wha what happened?" 

His mother sets some of both on his plate, in a clearly annoyed way, "Roxas, one day all that daydreaming if gonna come back and bite you in the bootie," Their mother giggles thinking that she made a funny, Roxas half rolls his eyes and Sora begins to chuckle at the sad attempt of a joke.

"Ya mom I get your point," as he says this his mother sets down a slice of the roast and smothers it with some gravy, as well as with some mashed potatoes that have seemed to magically appeared on his plate.

_-Maybe i really do need to get my head outta the clouds sometimes-_

Roxas chuckles to himself and hears the door open.

"Ahh, feels so good to come home to a nice dinner," The man of the house, their father sets down his briefcase and takes his seat at the table, "Mhmmm it all looks delicious, I'm sorry I was late, had to re-run a bunch of numbers," their father works a modest accounting job, while their mother works as some kind of important figurehead at a major cooperation, so all in all, the boys had a pretty good life.

"Well hunnie, it does seem you took your sweet ol' time," their mother says in a joking voice.

"I know, I know, I'll be home sooner tommorow."

The family continues to eat their dinner with some idle chit-chat here and there, nothing to thrilling. 

As Roxas finished his dinner her went straight up into his room and jumped on his computer opening up the document holding his unfinished project.

"Hmm maybe this will make it sound better, and this sounds sincere." All of a sudden it was like the flood gates of inspiration had been opened to him.

"BRILIANT!" he shouts out excitably.

He gets up and begins dancing in joy that he finished the poem he had been working on all day, "It just sounds perfect!"

His brother Sora pokes his head in the room, taking notice of his brother smiling franticly and dancing like a madman. Sora just can't help but to bust out laughing at his brother acting so out of character.

"Hey Roxas?" Sora inquires still giggling franticly.

"Ahhh!" Roxas trips over and falls on his bed at the surprise guest barging in, realizing what his brother just saw he begins to get a pinkish blush across his face, "Ah what do you want bro?" he asks shyly.

"Hahah," Sora chuckles and begins to forget about the situation he just saw. "Well I was just wondering if you could look at my computer real quick."

"Oh thats all no problem bro."

The two walk across the hall into Sora's room, which happens to look like it hasn't been cleaned in months.

"Jeez, do you ever take a moment to clean?"

After seeing his brothers extremely disorganized and messy room, it dawns on him how much the two contradict. Roxas's room is always clean and neat, while his is full of the chaos and mayhem.

"Well yea, but I forgot to finish, I started to clean Friday, but I just got so bored. I got some done look!"

The boy points over to the corner of his room. 

"All I see is a little less dirty, dirty corner." Roxas begins to chuckle.

"Ha Ha Ha, you're O' so funny. Now are you gonna help me with my computer?"

"Yea Yea, what seems to be the problem?" 

"Well I cant get music onto my player, its connected and everything, but I cant get the music on it."

Roxas nods noting whats hes talking about, "Well I've got just the cure for that!"

He opens up the music player on the computer and syncs music device.

"Now Sora watch what I'm doing so you don't have to ask again about this. We don't need another incident like with what happened with the printer." 

Sora chuckles remembering what happened, " Yea I know, I won't ever do something so stupid again."

Roxas smiles to himself as he helps his brother and shows him what to do. "There you go Sora, listen to you hearts content."

"Thanks Roxas, YOU THE BEST BROTHER EVER!" Sora begins running towards him with open arms for a full embrace hug.

"Uhh I'll have to pass on that," Roxas runs out of the room as fast as he can and into his own, locking the door behind him.

"Ahh well tomorrows Sunday, and then school and," Roxas smiles to himself, " and that other thing on Monday."

Roxas goes back onto his computer looking such and such up, reading over his masterpiece and then finally retiring to his bed around midnight.

He lies down on his bed, tired from the day and drifts into a calm sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sooo? What do you guys think?

PLEASE REVIW, it means the world!


	2. Mallage

Oh wow, this is chapter two of what I hope is an amazing story!

So, in reality, its almost 6PM while I'm writing this, but the line above this, was written around 12.

Talk about procrastination! And now it's 8PM, wow maybe it;s just cause finally my creative juices are flowing! Ah TT, i was asleep most of the day, so I missed the call from Roxas to help me do my pre-story mayhem! Boo hoo, well tomorrow I'll be more awake!

Anywhoo,

No reviews yet ;;

but what can you do, once I start to update more I'll get more views and reviews.

Lemme see the views so far!

A Grand total of...36 VIEWS

Ah I know.

Common guys I need reviews! Tell what you like, what you don't!

Anyways, I re-read over my Chapter one, and i noticed all the atrocious errors, I'll fix them sooner or later!

Well now I'm rambling!

But hey, what can you do?

And may I say THIS IS THE MOST I HAVE EVER WROTE IN A CHAPTER FOR A STORY! YOU BETTER LOVE ME 3

Anyways

I noticed as I'm writing this chapter has a lot of Soriku stuff...well trust me thats all gonna change!

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own any of the KH peoples, don't sue please, I'm not even old enough to drive VV**

ENJOY!

PS. All Sora lover enjoy the begging! And Oh my, nakedness already...well not like that! JUST READ!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Help me..._

_Is someone there?_

_My...My heart..._

_What? Who are you? Are you OK?_

_Your...my..._

_**BEEP BEEP BEPP...**_

Roxas wakes up from his slumber in a sweat. "What, what was that about?" Roxas shakes it off as just a dream, and he just always knows his are usually like this. They have been this way for years, someone calling out to him, the voice seeming familiar, but not to much. He just forgets it like all his other dreams and moves on with his day.

He walks over to his computer and turns it on. "Hmm, whats going on today?" Roxas opens up his planner on his computer and looks at the days activities he has put on it. "Good, looks like i have the whole day free just to relax.

Roxas opens up his music player and turns on some music from his _Sunday Morning_ play list.

He walks out of his room into the steamy bathroom where he notices the shower is on. "Sora?"

When Roxas asks the question a giggling, blushing, and soaked brunette head pops out. "Ohh hey Roxas just me."

Roxas smiles and waves, "Morning Sora, just tell me when your done in there, and leave some hot water for once." Roxas giggles to himself.

"Ya ya, don't worry I was about to get out anyways!" Sora shuts the water off and since Roxas is still in there he grabs a towel from outside the shower and brings it in to wrap it around his nether regions. "Well I was only in there for about six-seven minutes, there should be plenty of water."

Roxas nods and giggles, he looks at Sora and smiles, _Hmm he seems like he bulked up a little_, _he never does that, wonder whats up_. "Hey Sora?"

"Ya Rox?"

"Nothen, just looking good!"

Sora blushes at his brothers remark, "Oh thanks, I've been trying to impress." The bubbly boy smiles and blushes even redder.

"Oh who for? Riku?" Roxas giggles knowing he's just joking around.

Sora blushes even redder and chuckles nervously "Oh Roxas, your such the joker." Sora walks out of the bathroom and into his room. "Jeez, he always puts me into such uncomfortable situations." Sora looks at his closed door and sighs, "I hate that he's always right though, but what can I do?" He begins to get dressed and sits on his computer searching around the net for a workout for his abs. "This looks promising.

_**Back to Roxas in the bathroom,**_

Roxas giggles as he begins to brush his teeth before he jumps in the shower knowing that Sora is never right about the time he spends in the shower. He finishes up and rinses his mouth out with some mouth wash.

"Ahh, I hate the burning of it." Roxas smiles as he turns on the water faucet washing out the sink. He then walks over to the shower and turns on the hot water first making the water much to hot, then he turns on the cold. He feels the water, "Ahh perfect."

Roxas stands up and strips his shirt and pants off and throws them into the corner of the room.

Next to go is his undies and and he takes these off he steps into the shower. Now he turns on the shower and lets a fast blast of warm water hit his head.

"Ahh, well that woke me up," The teen begins to was himself over with his favorite body wash and then uses his full shampoo system, which consists of four different bottles.

As he washes himself so many things begin to run through his mind, especially the dreams that seem to be popping up more and more frequently.

"What can they all about, I mean, they seem to all be linked, but why, normal people don't have dreams like those." As he ponders why, nothing comes together and once again he just decides to forget about it.

He shuts off the shower, steps onto the mat, and grabs himself a towel. He begins to whip himself down making sure that he leaves his head wet so he can style it once he gets into his room. Roxas wraps the towel around himself just as Sora had before.

Roxas walks out of the steam filled bathroom and goes into his room where the music is still playing, "Well it's only eight." He says as he looks over at his clock.

Roxas begins to hum the song playing on his computer and giggles. After a minute he begins to sing the song, "♫There's a fine line between love and hate and I don't mind. Just let me say that I like that I like that, Somethings getting in the way, Somethings just about to break. I will try to find my place in the diary of Jane. As I burn another page...♫" He begins to trail off as he notices his mothers head in the door.

"Morning son, since you had you music on I decided to avoid knocking, and you know how much I don't like you listing to that music mom, but if it's like you like." He notices his mother trying to send him a guilt trio, but doesn't buy it.

"Ya I know, I can't help it though, the songs are all but to catchy!" Roxas giggles knowing that know his mom seems a little annoyed at how he replied.

"Well, breakfast is ready, I made waffles, but you may wanna get dressed first before that." His mother begins to giggle at her son who was singing in only a towel.

Roxas jumps and covers himself realizing he didn't get dressed yet. "AHH!"

"It's okay, just hurry downstairs before it gets cold." His mother closes the door but then a few seconds later she opens it again. "Could you also be a dear?"

Roxas jumps again as he was looking in his closet for some clothes to where for the day, "Ya mom?"

"Could you please turn that racket off?" She smiles sweetly and walks out of the room.

"I hate it when she does that." Roxas walks over to the computer and turns off the music, "She knows I like to listen to music when I get ready, doesn't matter." Next thing he hears is his mother open Sora's door and tell him that breakfast is ready as well.

The rest he hears he begins makes him giggles as all of a sudden he just hears someone speeding down the stairs, "Someones hungry." He smiles and proceeds to pick out his clothes.

He decides to where a white a black t-shirt with a music note design on them, a pair of jeans that a re a little tight, and shoes that match his shirt. Next he slips on a white and black checkerboard ring, and a wristband of the same style.

"Now what should I do with mt hair today?" He asks himself, "I'll just go normal for today." Roxas scuffles his hair adding some light gel and some spray to get it to his normal spiky hairstyle.

He smiles and looks in the mirror, "Hey good looking, whats shakin?"

"Oh nothing much." Sora says as he barges into his brothers room.

"Sora, what did I tell you about that?"

"Knock first?"

"Yes, and why didn't you?"

"Well the moment was to perfect, and well, mom set me up 'cause you were taking to long."

"Well I was about to head downstairs right now."

"Okay, come on! The waffles are so delicious."

Sora is wearing a eccentric outfit, full of vibrant colors that suited him very well. He wore a light blue sleeveless hoodie with pink trim and looseish jeans with yellow thread trim. His shoes, well were very out there, they were skater shoes, with a design of paopu fruit.

"Who you trying to impress today Sora? You're all made up." Roxas giggles and gets no reaction from Sora until they reach the stairs.

"Oh, of course not," He says nervously, "You know, just uh, wanted to look good today!" He says and then runs off into the kitchen.

Roxas starts humming another song and sits down in his seat at the table, his brother and father already being there.

Their mother was placing eggs and bacon on the plates of all three of them, Sora's mouth wide open with some drool on the corner. Their mother then sets down a huge plate of waffles on the center of the table.

Roxas giggles and reached over, closing his brothers mouth for him, "Calm, it's just food."

"But Roxas, it all looks so yummy," He says while whimpering.

Their father looks at them both with a smile on his face, "Now you boys, settle down."

"Okay, thats all that I made," Their mother states, "but around noon we'll be heading to the mall, they just opened a few new stores."

Their father also adds in, "They also added a new mens store so I'll come." He switches his attention to the boys, "Would you two like to come?"

Sora nods, as he stuffs a waffle into his mouth.

Roxas speaks up, "Well I have nothing to do today, so sure, I have some extra saved money and I wanna get some new clothes."

Their mother clasps her hands, "Well, we haven't had a family outing in ages." She jokingly remarks, "Get the camera!"

"Har Har," Sora mumbles through the waffles and eggs half in and out of his mouth.

"Well, I'm gonna go get ready, I'll see you guys down here around eleven, its 10 now, so do as you please until then." She smiles as she says it and them walks away.

All three nod and continue to eat, Sora shoveling the food in, their father sipping some coffee and eating some bacon, and Roxas shoving hos food around the plate.

"Something wrong son?" His father inquires.

"Oh nothing, just not that hungry."

He nods at his son and goes back to reading. Sora suddenly whips up his head and Roxas looks over.

"I need to go ask mom something." Sora bolts from the table and runs through the archway towards his mothers room.

Roxas says to himself, "How strange." He takes a bite of eggs.

A few moments later Sora reappears with a grin on his face and takes his seat once more.

"What are you so happy about?" asks Roxas, as their father looks at Sora.

"Oh..OH! I just asked mom if I could met up with Riku at the mall and hang out with him, and she said yes."

Dad nods and Roxas giggles.

"Well," Roxas says after a few more moments, still not eating anything, "I think I'm gonna get ready, see you guys in a bit." He stands up and both of his family members nod and wave him off.

Roxas head back upstairs and decides that he is dressed up enough to go to the mall. He grabs his cellphone and portable music player and shoves them both in his pocket.

"What to do for an hour?" He sits down at his computer desk and turns it back on, clicking on the Internet. "Well I could always do that." Roxas types an address into the bar putting him onto a chat site.

Roxas logs into the chat server, **!Poetry Fanatics!**

He smiles and clicks around until he opens the room with his local area.

"Darn, I'm the only one here, guess I'll just wait for someone else to join."

Roxas waits on the bed for about two or three minutes, when suddenly he hears a ding noise from his computer. He jumps up to see someone joined the room, and it's someone he's talked to before so he's glad that he signed on.

The person says hello before he has the chance to reach the computer.

Aabbrhymebbaa: Hey, remember me its Roxas, that kid from around here!

LightiTuP: Hey kid how are ya?

Aabbrhymebbaa: Oh nothing to much, trying to pass the time.

LightiTuP: Sounds fun, what are you waiting for?

Well this is someone Roxas knew sorta well now, but all he really knew about him is that, he loves poetry, fire, more poetry, he's 17, and he's tall.

Aabbrhymebbaa: Well, I'm heading to the mall in O say, forty minutes.

Aabbrhymebbaa: What are you doing today?

LightiTuP: I might have to head to the mall today soon too, maybe I'll see you!

Aabbrhymebbaa: Oh cool, that'd be pretty sweet!

LightiTuP: Ya I know, but like, If you see some guy with big red hair, its me!

Aabbrhymebbaa: Ohh fascinating.

LightiTuP: You can't miss me once you know what my hair looks like.

Aabbrhymebbaa: It must be pretty, OUT THERE then

LightiTuP: Nah, well ya, but I swear by it that it's natural!

Another thirty minutes pass as they talk more and more and soon Roxas loses time. His mom hollers for him that there gonna leave now.

Aabbrhymebbaa: Oh man, WERE LEAVING NOW, ttul

LightiTuP: hah okay buddie, maybe I'll see you there!

Aabbrhymebbaa signs off sever.

Roxas smiles and walks down the stairs seeing everyone there, waiting at the door.

"Sorry I kept you guys waiting!" Roxas says sheepishly.

"Oh its okay, just get in the car." His mother says with an impatient tone.

The family walks out to the car, Roxas sits on his usual side and buckles in as he says to himself. "Well today's gonna be interesting."

The car pull out of the driveway and head towards the mall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well guy what did you think!

REVIEWS ARE GODLY!

I reply to all of them, and regular reviewers get spoken about in the pre-story madness.

PS- I surprised myself so much writing over 2500 words, I;m so proud of myself!


	3. Mocha Valencia

Wow, well I'm writing this at 12:30 AM, technically the day after I posted part two.

I'm just floored that I'm getting views, AND REVIEWS

THANK YOU SO MUCH.

Once Chapter three starts I'll begin writing comments to regular reviewers!

I hope You got that Memorized!

drools at Axel Reference

Ahem, Anywhoo,

Well, I got in touch with Roxas so he should be here in a few moments.

sits and waits, twiddling thumbs

Dodood, door opens.

Chuck:ROXY

Roxy: Hey Chuck...

Chuck: whats wrong

Roxy: points at name

Chuck: Oh yea lemme fix that!

Roxas: Thats better

Chuck: OKAY NOW THAT UR HERE, LETS GET THE SHOW ON THE ROAD

Disclaimer:blah blah, same old same old.!

So now its morning and anywhoo, well more like noon, but the views have stop flowing

I'd like to thank Jyo-Chan for reviews on both chapters, and a BIG thanks unlucky wolf, he actually faved this! I know, i was floored to!

And PS!- I realized in the last chapter i used money, instead of munny, SORRY, fixed it in this chapter though!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car drove down the street at a normal pace and in no time they were in the mall parking lot. The whole family steps out of the car. Their mother checks her make-up one more time she gets out although.

"What a lovely day to go the the mall," She says as she looks up into the sunny sky.

The rest of the family snickers at this remark, knowing her mother would much rather spend a say with plastic at the mall, over the surf and sand any day.

"Yes hunny, I'm glad you think so to." Their father remarks after years of being married hes learned most of the tricks to keeping her calm.

"Okay," Their mother looks over to Roxas and Sora, "Roxas, you go off until about four-ish and don't mind Sora, he's already gone off to meet up with Riku." She says this because as she was directing her attention to Roxas, Sora had run off to find Riku. "Well, if you see him, tell him that we want him to meet up with us around four."

Roxas nods and walks off into the mall.

Now Roxas had always enjoyed the mall, especially when he had munny on him. He first walks into some of his favorite stores to get some cloths. He saw some some stuff he liked, but nothing that really popped out at him and that he loved. He made a rule with himself to never buy stuff he only liked, he wound up with spending all his clothes shopping for a school year on things he rarely wore.

Sooner or later he goes into more stores and finds a shirt and pair of jeans that he just drooled over.

"I love these, just L-O-V-E these." On that remark the people at the counters noticed and had themselves a good giggle at Roxas embarrassing himself.

The total cost of the shirt and pants are about 100 munny under what he had. The shirt was similar to the musical shirt he had on today, it is white and black, with bars of pink musical notes wrapping around the shirt looking like some kinda musical scarf. Well thats how he saw it, the pants seemed to go with the shirt perfectly. The pants had musical eighth notes running down the right pant leg and had a pink trim of thread holding the pants together.

"I. Must. Have. These." He says, every knows him as the quite, anti-social-ish guy. What they didn't know was that when was to himself he was a poetry fanatic and could be pretty eccentric like his brother when he was having a good time, or had a little to drink, but that was only with friends he truly trusted like his friends Pence, Ollete, and Hayner.

Roxas walks over the register with a proud stride due to his incredible find.

"Hello, how are you doing today?" The cheerful woman said with a wide smile giggle.

"Oh don't act like you don't know me Yuffie!" He says in a playful tone.

"But Roxas, how could I forget the boy who spilled milk all over me when I was in third grade?"

Roxas blushes, "Hey I was only in first grade, and it was an accident!" He says defensively.

"You know I kid, I kid!" She says giggling deeply. "So am I gonna see you in school tomorrow?"

Yuffie is a junior in high school, while Roxas and his friends are all only freshman, he does have a few sophomore friends as well though.

"Ya of course I will, I always am, does perfect attendance every school year ring any bells?"

Now this is Roxas's true personality when he was around his good friends. Not the anti-social kid everyone else saw him to be.

"My wittle Roxas is such the responsible little man!" She says in a baby voice, trying to embarrass him further.

"Quit it Yuffie! Come on just cash me out!" By now the two are them are laughing at each other.

"Hey you know I have a black belt in over 20 styles of martial arts!" She says triumphantly.

"To bad you don't have a black belt in cashing a customer out." He giggles adding another comment, "Oh great Ninja master."

"Your **SO** funny Roxas." She says in an annoyed tone, as she self proclaims herself as being YUFFIE THE NINJA MASTER, or what ever she changed the title to this week, for all he knew, this week it might be YUFFIE THE GREAT NINJA FIREWOMEN.

Roxas giggles to himself as Yuffie begins to check the prices on the clothes and finds the total to be 200 munny.

"How much is it all together?"

"Only 200 munny? It's a steal!" He smiles widely and gives her the munny, leaving him with about another 200 munny.

"Have a nice day ROXY." She made sure to say his nickname the group gave him quite loudly.

He wave it off and walks out of the store with the clothes in a **All Your Materia** bag.

Roxas takes out his slim cell phone to look at the time.

"Good only two." He re-closes his phone and walks over to the opposite side of the mall to his favorite store.

He walks up to the door and the sign above it.

**Sip and Read**

This is Roxas favorite store in the mall, he comes here when he wants to get some new gossip, read a little, get some new poetry or just get a sip of coffee.

Roxas enters the store and walks around, picking up a promising poetry book by a local.

"Looks like he's actually made the big time." Roxas smiles wide, "Well maybe one day." He doesn't mind to finish the sentence due to a stranger walking up behind him.

The stranger says, "Darn, thats the last one isn't it? Lucky devil, you don't think I could have it instead I really want that book!" The boys emerald eyes shimmer with so much lust for the book.

Roxas has yet to look up, "But, I really want this book to!" Roxas looks up at the stranger and drops the book.

The boy wonders whats going on, but picks up the book and hand its to the younger boy in front of him. "Is everything okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Uhh ya, but do you know who I am?"

"Why of course not, I have just met you!"

"Well." Roxas says timidly, "I know you!"

The older boys patience was begging to wear away, more and more each second.

"How in the world do you know me!" The older, taller boy asks in an intimidating way.

"Because your light it up!" Roxas sees the big red hair and knows immediately who it is.

" aabb! Oh my." The boy begins to smile widely and give Roxas a big hug. "Well since we know each other, why don't we get that book, something to drink and sit down with it!"

Roxas smiles and blushes at the boy now hugging him like a bear. "Yea, sounds good."

"GREAT!" The boy says happily, "Oh by the way, my names Axel, got it memorized?"

Roxas nods as he begins to be dragged over to the counter to place his order.

"What do you want, I'll pay." Axel says in a generous tone.

"Well I think I'll have a Mocha Valencia."

"Exquisite choice"

Axel walks over to the line and turns around.

"Your names Roxas right?"

He nods, "Yes I am."

Axel smiles and winks pointing over to the sitting area. "Grab us a table, I'll be there in a moment."

Roxas nods and picks a table sorta secluded and waits there with the book that both him and his new friend Axel wanted. He opens up the book, reading a poem or two.

Axel reach the counter and smiles, being a regular, he ask know the person behind the counter. "How you doing Zexion?"

The boy behind the counter waves and shines a small smiles for a moment, "Heya Axel, what will it be today?"

"I'll have a Mocha Valencia and a Cinnamon Spice Mocha please." Axel says in a small singsong voice.

"Who's the Valencia for?" Zexion asks quite interested, even closing his book next to him.

"A friend, who loves poetry just about as much as I do!" Axel says theatrically.

"Ahh a friend, I see." He winks at Axel. "Play nice, and don't hurt him." Zexion looks over at the table with Axel's new friend slowly reading the poems. "He seems, very innocent."

"I know, and maybe just a bit to cute!"

"You know nothing is to cute for you." Zexion says dryly.

"Well, lets just see what happens." Axel puts his two forefingers on his temple. "Just remember to come tomorrow night, it's your kinda people to! You'll enjoy it."

Throughout their conversation Zexion was busy making the two drinks. "What do you mean my kind of people?" He asks annoyed, setting the drinks down, "That will be 20 munny, sir." he says the last word very cold.

"Nothing, nothing Zex," Axel picks up the drinks and runs off to the table, leaving the munny on the counter.

"You get back here! I wasn't done yet!" Seeing yelling is a fruitless task. He fixes his hair over the one side of his face and reopens the book.

Axel heads back over to the table and sets the two drinks down on the table as Axel sits down in the chair next to Roxas who has yet to look up.

Axel takes a sip and watches the boy reading, _Wow I thought he was gonna be cute, not this cute! I can't believe this kid likes poetry either! This is a dream come true! Now Axel DONT RUIN IT._ He finishes thinking and looks over at Roxas who's head is now perked up noticing his new friend and his drink.

Roxas has an earphone in and was listing to music while he was reading. "Oh sorry, must have had the music on a bit to loud, or I got to caught up in the poetry." Roxas sets a hand behind his head and blushes embarrassed.

Axel smiles wide and giggles at him, "Don't worry about it, got exactly what you ordered."

Roxas blushes deeply as he gets a clear look into his companions eyes. Roxas and nods listing to the music still. _Wow, what a cutie. Wait what, cutie. No, but i mean, he is. I never have thought another guy was cute, never once! What is it about him?_

"What song are u listing to?" says Axel trying to make small talk.

Roxas jumps slightly having Axel ask him the question while he was gazing into his eyes. Roxas begins to blush and says, "Uhh, well its called, Chemistry of a Car Crash, by Shiny Toy Guns." Roxas smiles and takes his earphone out and hands it to Axel. "Here take a listen"

Axel nods and smiles putting it in his ear, The music playing made him smile, _just how I like it._ He turned up the song so he could hear it better. -_♪Just take away the words I say. Cause I know that you don't feel the same. Just go and say what's in your head, and I won't try so you'll stay This time I won't try, and I won't change this time I won't try to stop you. It's all chemistry of a car crash_♪-, "Mhmm, I like it a lot. I like the same kinda music, how about later tonight I give u a call?"

Roxas is a bit taken back by the offer but, accepts non the less.

"Heres my cell number, call after eight please." Roxas writes down his number for Axel and hands the paper to him.

"Sweet, well lets take a look at this book now shall we?" Axel scoots a bit closer to see it better.

Roxas begins to get a slight sweat and is blushing really red.

Axel notices and smiles to himself, _Hmm I usually don't get this kind of effect_, "Well he's pretty good!"

Roxas just nods still blushing.

Axel stands up with his drink and smiles. "Well I must be heading home, but expect that call tonight!"

Roxas looks up at his eyes, _I'll have to ask him, about those_, "Ohh okay, I'll talk you latter then."

Axel waves at Roxas and walks past the counter on the way out with a smile on his face. Zexion gives a small wave and smile to Axel, but never looking up from his book.

Roxas watches Axel leave out the door, get in his car, and drive away.

He says to himself, "Wow, what an, an ,an... Hmmm, interesting person." He takes another sip of his drink and finishes it off. He then walks over to the counter and sets down the book. "I'd like to buy this book please."

Zexion takes the book and then looks up, "That will be," He realizes that this is the kid that Axel was talking to and he blushes and giggles, which is so much unlike him, "Uh, 30 munny"

Roxas hands over the munny, not even noticing the expression on his face. He walks out the entrance back into the mall and sets down his two bags to look at the time.

"Ah, its about three thirty, I better head to the food court, I'm so in the mood for a sub."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WOOO,

tell me what you guys think!  
Come on, you gotta love all the references!

If you didn't laugh at the name of the store yuffie was working at YOU HAVE NO INTREST IN FFVII

hahah or have just never played it!

But yea, reviews are so, O so very nice, I mean, only about 70 views and I'm updating daily! You know you all love me so much for getting these done so fast and effectively! I'm expection some reviews this time guys!

PS; I just finished this and I look at my stats for the story and BOOM i got an alert THANK YOU SO MUCH! Crazysycochick YOU GAVE ME MY FIRST ALERT! YAYAY dances with roxas!


	4. So How Longs Has This Been Going On?

Well two more reviews is a start.

But you others could be a lot more supportive!

Since these three were so nice heres your spot in the pre story mayhem!

Roxy: WOOO...ehhh...what...

Chuck: what?

Roxy: -stares at name-

Chuck: Ahh ohh -sweat drop-

Roxas: Thats much better

Chuck: So Roxas is gonna write the thank yous!

Roxas: I am?

Chuck: YES YOU ARE NOW GO!

Roxas: okay okay!

Chuck: -smiles sweetly-

Roxas: Jyo-Chan, my server name is about poetry and rhyme scheme!

Roxas: Strike To Incinerate, Thank you for checking it out! Zex on making coffee at a poetry and book store is just to fab.

Roxas: Lamatikah, Chuck wants to thank you so much,he agrees with you 100 that no no one really reads it!

Roxas:blue-amythist, HE CANT WAIT TO READ IT

Roxas:Onemoreparadise, Oh my, HE MAKES ME DO SUCH THINGS!

Chuck: Now that thats over, Lemme say its 9PM here now, I submitted Chapter 3 today. I aim to have this down by midnight! I guess my muse is happy today or somethan! And I have Jennifer Lopez's Lets Get loud on repeat --

WOO REVIEWS THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

PS; Sora's just gonna get a huge surprise this chappy, ENJOY!

Sora: Whaaa

Chuck: SHUSH!

Sora: -baby face- ohtayy

Chuck: AWEEEE

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas begins to walk down the mall corridor towards the food court area. He passes by shops and stalls, here and there noticing people from school and from around town. He walks past one of the music stores and noticing that Sora and Riku are listening to something. Knowing Sora, Roxas walks over to the two. Both have head phones on and are giggling and smiling uncontrollably. _Wait, _Roxas thinks as he's walking up, _When did Riku laugh? When did he smile? Somethings up._ As he came up two them both he notices that they have their pinkies intertwined. _OH! Thats it then, well don't wanna scare them, let me go to the other side of the row._ Roxas does just as he thinks and sneaks around to the other side.

"Heya guys!" Roxas says as he pops his head out.

Both jump back and blush profusely. "Oh hey Roxas." Sora says timidly.

Riku just stands there looking as normal as possible.

"Sora it's almost four, we gotta start to head back." Roxas calmly walks back around over towards them, he decides he'll ask Sora over lunch.

"Oh is that all come on Riku."

He nods and follows the two brothers to the food court.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a good five to ten minute walk they arrive at the food court, their parents nowhere in sight.

Riku and Sora stay behind him as Roxas looks around for their parents.

"Just must be running late, not our fault, lets get some food guys, where are you going, I'm getting from the sub place."

Sora responds much more calmly. "Well we're gonna get some burgers!"

Roxas nods and winks suggestively, "Well you two just stick together and meet me in front of that tree thing." Roxas says as he points at the tree.

A blush creeps over both of their faces and they move away quickly.

Roxas smiles to himself and walks over to the sub shop.

"May I help you today?" The women behind the counter asks.

"Yes, may I have one grilled veggie and cheese sub?"

"Of course sir, by the way, my name is Larxene, It's company policy to introduce ourself so don't feel to special." The older girl says coldly.

"Oh, okay then?"

Roxas watches as she quickly dices and slices all the veggies in a matter of seconds. "Wow that was amazing!" Roxas has never seen someone with so much skill with knifes before.

The women says to him, "You can cut more than vegetables with a knife kid, so cool it."

Roxas couldn't tell if she was messing around or being serious, but after what she just did he wasn't going to take any chances. "Okay, I'll just wait for my sub now." He says sheepishly.

She puts everything together and plops it into the griller and taps her fingertips impatiently.

Roxas sighs to himself and hears his stomach rumble. He is still holding the bags from the two stores and notices Riku and Sora walking over with their food. Sora waves at him and Roxas nods back.

"Still waiting Roxas?"

Roxas nods still slightly scared from the women making his sub.

_**DING**_

The griller makes a noise signaling that the cooking is done. She angrily takes it off and wraps it up. Larxene sets it on the counter by the register after pouring a drink for Roxas, they only serve green tee anyway. She adds up the total.

"That will be 30 munny."

Roxas takes out the munny and places it on the counter grabbing the food and walking off to the table where his brother and Riku decided to sit.

"Enjoying your food guys?"

Sora nods shoving fries into his mouth.

"Very good." Riku says slowly.

"This sub is very yummy too."

The three boys eat talking about gossip and such for about five minute. Eventually Roxas just gets sick of waiting and just decides to ask.

"So Sora, how long?"

Sora drops the French fry that was about to be engulfed by him."Wha- What?"

"How long have the two of you been dating?" Roxas asks very bluntly.

Riku is blushing a bright shade of red by now as well as Sora.

"What ever do you mean Roxas?" Sora says.

"Sora thats the same thing you every time you get defensive, save the half hour and just tell me." Roxas is smiling hugely and the other two boys can tell that he's getting a kick out of it.

Sora sighs finally giving in. "Well, I got all dressed up for him, and we spent the day together, we went to go see a movie, and well he ended up putting his around me, at first I thought he was, well not realizing who was in the seat next to him, and he just zoned out of something." by now Sora is blushing so much that his neck has begun to blush as well.

Roxas nods and smiles, thinking about the new happy couple. "Continue."

Riku being much to embarrassed to talk about the subject sits and listens while munching on a fry.

"Well I looked up at him and asked him what he was doing, he didn't respond, so I asked again." Sora takes a deep breath fondly remembering the event. "So he responded, by kissing me, and you know, I really liked it so I kissed him back."

Roxas nods finding the whole story very cute, but notes that he's going have to have a private talk with Riku.

"Roxas?" Sora asks.

"Yes?"

"How did you know?"

"Oh I saw you two with the pinkies at the music store."

Riku looks up and gives Sora a look, as if to say 'I told you it was a bad idea.'

Roxas looks back over towards his brother and smiles. "Don't worry, your little brother will keep the secret safe."

They all agreed on no one will tell and that Sora owes Roxas big time, because he decided, because after all it is Sora, the most generous person alive. Then Sora gets up.

"I'll take care of the trays guys." he walks away towards the bin.

Roxas looks over towards Riku. "Riku?"

"Yea?"

"You know I'm Sora's brother, and just because I'm younger doesn't mean I'm not going to protect him. I've known you since the day you and him became friends but just please don't hurt him."

Riku just nods his head and perks it up when he sees that Sora is walking back with his mother and father in hand.

Their mother yawns and says, "What a day, you boys ready to get home? Riku do you need a ride home?"

Riku shakes no, "Thank you but my father is picking me up."

She smiles, "Oh well then, thats okay dear, come now boys were gonna head on home."

Roxas picks up his bags and follows the rest of his family out to the parked car.

"Well my little Roxas is quite the shopper isn't he?" Their mother says jokingly.

Roxas blushes as he sits in the back seat waiting for them to get home, eagerly awaiting the call from Axel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car pulls into the driveway, and it comes to a stop. The family steps out of the car and walks up to the door.

"Everyone get everything from the car?" Their mother asks.

All three men nod and she clicks a button to lock the doors.

With bags in his hand Roxas waits until his mother unlocks the door and bolts up into his room.

"Where the fire?" His father asks. "I've never seen him in a such a rush."

His mother chuckles, "What about that one year during the easter egg hunt, when he didn't really understand what was going on."

His father laughs and Sora's ears perk up.

"I must have been to little, I don't recall," Sora says intrigued.

"Well he thought he was spoused to steal the other kids eggs, and he took a little girls egg, she started to chase him around, which again he thought was part of the game."

Both Sora and his father started to laugh uncontrollably at the youngest member at the house.

Back in his room, Roxas places his cellphone on his bed still waiting for the call, after all the other stops they made it was about 8:30.

_Why am I so wanting this call?_

_Maybe I just, yea thats it, wanna talk about more poetry_

_He seemed really into it, so I just wanna learn more and more about him,_

_whats so wrong about that?_

As he closes that thought and sits down at his desk, his cell phone buzzes, startling Roxas to almost falling out of his chair.

He rushes over to the phone and picks it up, out of breath.

"He---, Hello?!"

"Whoa buddy, are you okay?" Axel was outside taking a smoke break outside where all his friends hang out.

"Oh, I'm okay, the phone just startled me is all."

"Sorry about that, so what happened after I left?"

"Oh saw my brother, hold hands with his best friend."

"Wow, she must be a pretty lucky girl to get _your_ brother." He seemed to of said your, very suggestively.

"You mean **he ** must be a pretty lucky **guy.**" Roxas says chuckling.\

"Ahh, I get ya." Axel winks to himself and smirks.

After about an hour of them talking Axel brings up an interesting topic.

"Anyways, I'm going to that poetry bash thing tomorrow night, do you wanna come see me do a poem?"

"What a coincidence, I'm reading a poem tomorrow night there too, looks like we get to see what each has to offer." Roxas giggles.

"Yea, I bet your a very good writer Roxas"

Next thing Roxas hears is voices coming from Axel's side.

"Hey little guy, I gotta go for now, but call me around six tomorrow morning!"

"But Axel I ha--," Is all Roxas gets out before he hangs up.

"Well, I do have school tomorrow so, it's about ten now, so I mine as well head to bed."

Roxas slips off his shirt and pants, ending up only in his undies and decides its warm enough of a night to sleep like this.

Roxas slowly drifts off to sleep and the dream begins;

_Your gonna help me right?_

_Who are you, I wanna help, but I need to know who you are first._

_But Roxas, You've always known who I am._

_How do you know who I am, that doesn't make any sense._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

So what did you guys think, NO UPDATE TOMMOROW, gonna be gone all day, so I got chapter four done for you guys! ENJOY!


	5. But really you, do look fabulous

Whoa, Finally I'm back, I know It's a blessing right?

Well not really, but I couldn't update due to, going to two amusement parks, back to back.

I'm pooped still, and have a nasty sunburn. NETHER THE LESS, I'm still here, attempting to get three chapter written today!

Also, I have an interesting idea, If any would like to hear it, ask in a msg plz!

Well Axel is here to Reply to your reviews!

Chuck: Howdy Axel!

Axel: Howdy?

Chuck: It's an old western hello.

Axel: Well its stupid.

Chuck: tear

Axel: Awe, I'm sorry...not. laughter

Chuck: just review...

Roxas:AXEL! SAY YOUR SORRY!

Axel: But Roxy-poo...

Roxas:stares blankly what did I say about the nicknames?

Axel:Keep making up them until I find one you like?

Roxas:Ahh, just review!

Axel: nods Well lets see who's first.

Axel: **Avi den Kanashimi**, Well he is a gay guy, what can you expect? He also told me his daily updates will be coming back now! Hes very pleased to be a third gay guy, and he'll read those ASAP!

Axel: **Erinicole12**, When he read that review, he nearly passed out, He loves you so much, and is so happy you enjoyed it that much, Zex is on a happy side to much, maybe theres a deeper meaning? winks Well all of us are gonna have to find out soon enough! Larxene, her knife skills make her a pro sub maker.

Chuck: I DONT WANT YOU TO DIE DONT WORRY, CHAPTER 5-7 IS ON THE WAY!

Axel:Don't interupt!

Chuck: nods and scuffles away

Axel: **Lamatikah**, Well, I wanna know too! I might be, who knows, for all we know it could be Riku!

coughs as he gets an evil glare oh yea, no plot helping! I'm glad you like his Soriku side plot, but me and Roxy-kun are so much cuter!

Roxas: WHAT DID I SAY!

Chuck: Break it up!

Roxas and Axel: Bu-

Chuck: I DON'T CARE, THE SHOW MUST GO ON NOW!

I'm such a lazy poo

I took a break and ended up watching _Final Fantasy VII Advent Children_

_Finished that and now im watching the entire FFVII walk through...someone save me, I need help. I WANNA GET THIS DONE! I'm TRYING GUYS!_ Every 10 mins, I'll write 200-300 words, so in about an hour I'll have about 2000 words done!

**Disclaimer: I Don't own anything already!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas wakes up in a haze and gets up out of bed. He sits at his desk and looks at his calender.

It reads Monday, and in big letters an event pops up. "Oh WOW, I totally forgot." What Roxas forgot was that today was the last day of school, and summer was right there in his face.

Roxas smiles and keeps his cool though. What he was really excited for was tonight, It's the night of the poetry bash. Roxas walks over to the bathroom and sees his brother singing to himself and giggling.

Roxas thinks, _Whats he so happy abo--, Oh yea, Riku_. He snickers to himself and waves to his brother who seems to have his head in the clouds. Knowing Sora's not even paying attention he just walks over to the sink to brush his teeth, then striping down and jumping in the shower. After a good ten minutes he steps out and walks back to his room, still dripping wet. "I guess, theres not going to be any more of Sora's antics in the morning for awhile." Roxas shrugs and throws down his towel.

"What to wear?" He walks over to the bag with the new outfit in it. "Perfect!" He slips on the shirt and grabs some undies to put on first. "I'm definitely never forgetting these things again." He chuckles remembering a time with him, Hayner, and Pence.

Roxas grabs his music player and his phone when he notices it says **1 NEW TEXT**. He flips open the phone and smiles as he reads _Good Morning Sweetie, love Axel._

_Wait did I just smile at that? I guess I did_. Roxas is a little worried why he did, but starts to call his number. It rings a few times before he gets an answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Roxas!" He says in a cheerful tone. _This is really starting to get weird._

"Oh hey, whats up? Did you get my text?" He says with a smile and grin on his face.

"Yea, I actually smiled at it, and right now, just getting my hair ready it's the last day of school."

"Thats cool, I made you smile." Axel almost forgets everything else he says. "Ya it's my last day too."

"Hmm, well the bus is almost here, I'll talk to later Axel-kun" _What did I just call him!_

Axel is floored by this too, "Yea, I'll call you later, I can give you a ride there tonight, and home!"

Roxas hangs up and happily walks down the stairs to grab a pop-tart and run out the door to see Sora and Riku at the bus stop together. _He never gets on here unless he sleeps over. Whats going on now, I don't think, no way!"_

"Hey Riku why are you here?"

"I, uh, spent the night."

"How?"

"Well, my dad kinda kicked me out for something, so I came over here about at midnight."

"Go on."

Sora barged in the conversation, "So I woke mom up and told her what had happened, she said it was fine for him to spend the night, but we just had to go to bed."

Roxas looked at both suspiciously, "Did you?"

Both blushed deeply and Sora speaks up, "I'd rather talk about that in private." He points to the various other kids approaching.

Roxas nods and winks at the two.

A few moments later another normal at the stop arrived. He had a strange haircut, that looked part mullet, part something else. He usually avoided Roxas but today he walked over to him.

"So your the Roxas."

"What are you talking about."

"Your the kid Axel was talking to, and ditching us for an hour, and still talked about after."

Sora and Riku's ears perked up to listen to their conversation.

"What are, oh, you must be one of his friends."

Demyx gives him a small smile and chuckles. "Why yes I am one of Axel's buddies, in fact, his best friend to boot." He shurgs, "I don't know what he sees i-, the bus is here now, so how about I sit next to you, we can have a little chat."

Roxas cocks his head to the side but nervously agrees.

The two step onto the bus and sure enough Demyx keeps his promise. He give Roxas a playful push into the seat and then sits down himself.

The two sit in silence for a few moments before Roxas speaks up.

"What do you mean he was talking about me?"

"Just about how you really liked poetry like he did, and how you were gonna be at the poetry bash too, stuff like that."

"Thats cool, what were you guys doing that he took a break from?" Roxas asks interested.

"We were all just in my basement, It's decked out 'cause my dad is a big record producer."

Roxas looks at him and would never think someone who looked like him could be rich, that goes to show him how he can't judge instinctively.

"Sounds pretty sweet." He says in a calmer tone.

Demyx smiles, "Well maybe if your stuff is good tomorrow night I can invite you sometime." Under his breath he adds, "At least for Axel's sake so he doesn't take another hour smoke break."

"What was that?"

"Oh oh, uh nothing nothing at all, just talking to myself." _That was a close one, but they sure would look good together._

They all arrive at school. Both Sora and Riku head off to their lockers, but Demyx stays behind with Roxas.

"I have a surprise for you, follow me to my locker." The boy begins to walk away into the school. "Whether you follow or not may make or brake someones day."

They both head into the school and walk past a variety of colored lockers and people.

They walk past Roxas's friends Olette and Pence.

"Roxas!" Pence shouts excited to see him. "Where you going?"

Roxas waves back to them, "He said he wants to show me something, meet me at my locker in five!"

Him and Olette nod and walk away, most likely towards each of their own lockers.

Demyx hollers from up ahead, "Keep up the pace were almost there!"

Roxas runs back up to him and keeps behind him.

After another minute or two they arrive at his locker. He takes note of a few people with hoods on around his locker.

"Roxas," Demyx states, "Say hello to the gang, some who you may actually know already."

One by one the students take off their usual hoods.

First is Zexion, who doesn't say a word and just looks up at Demyx barely taking notice of Roxas.

Next is a boy with pink hair, "Hi, I'm Marluxia, If you have never been in a garden before I consider yourself dead to me."

Roxas twinges at the remark but nods and lets it slide off.

The next person to unveil themselves a girl with blond hair and two 'antenna' type stands sticking up out of her hair. "You know me already, so lets skip the formalities." This is the girl who was working at the sub place, Larxene.

The third and final hooded student lifted up his hood and revealed a mane of fiery red locks no one could forget.

"But of course I am the Infamous Axel, and you know we have already met." His eyes light up smiling at Roxas.

Roxas stares right back, grinning from ear to ear, and gazing into perfect emerald eyes. _I never noticed how big and deep they go._

Roxas shakes his head to snap himself out of the thoughts.

"Wait a second, I've never noticed any of you before."

Demyx smiles and puts an arm around Zexion, "Well thats because we all keep our hoods up unless were around each other, we only like very few people, including ourselves."

The arm around him seamed a little weird, but they also were a very tight nit group, so he wrote it off as that.

The waring bell rings, telling all the students they have five minutes to get to their first class.

"The bell! I gotta go everyone," Roxas states beginning to lose his cool, "but, if any of you guys see me around, just say hello!" Roxas runs off worried that he might ruin his perfect attendance on his last day of school.

"Well he seems fairly nice." Demyx adds to the conversation.

Larxene teases, "Very cute as well."

Axel snaps at her, "Hey off limits, I'm going for him."

Zexion looks up and nods at the rest, "Just give him some respect and he'll calm down."

Everyone other than Axel smile at his remark.

"Oh Zexy your so funny!" Axel says sarcastically.

Demyx gives him a glare, "You know not to call him that Axel," he slides next to Zexion who has sat on the floor, "Only I can." He gives Zexion a small kiss, to which Zexion as usual blushes.

The entire group lets out an "Awe" at them. Then Axel thinks, _Lets hope I'm next._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas arrives at his locker with a few minutes to spare. He opens it with lighting fast speed and grabs his English book and binder. _I guess I was a little to late for the two of them._

He races over to his classroom and makes it in with a minute to spare. The teacher isn't even inside the room yet.

Roxas looks up at the board and it reads, _Last Day Of Class, Turn in All Books and Materials._

He thumbs through everything and takes out his checklist his teacher, Mr. Leonhart had given him.

He had everything he had to turn in onto the list and promptly put it onto his desk. Roxas's best friend Hayner walks into the room and takes his seat next to Roxas.

"Jeez, are you always such a nerd?"

Roxas takes note that Hayner doesn't have anything with him.

"Where's your stuff?"

Hayner looks over at Roxas, "I don't got it."

"You know that means summer school right?"

"Yea, I lost my book, so why even bring anything else, lost the damn checklist too."

"What was that Hayner?"

"Eek" Hayner turns around to see Mr. Leonhart behind him.

"You lost your book, well I told anyone who didn't have their materials by the end of the year that I'd bee seeing them all summer." He looks around, "looks like your the only one in all my classes who's gonna be with me."

Hayner slumps down in his seat trying to avoid the embarrassment of the incident.

Mr. Leonhart smiled as he sat down, the entire room became silent. The rumor was that he had never once smiled since he had come to town many years ago. Seems like teens will believe anything.

The class went on as did all the other classes. Lunch was spent alone as usual for Roxas until a boy came up to him from behind.

"You sit all alone?" A familiar voice asks

Roxas looked up and turned around to see Axel smiling at him with a try of food.

"Yea, no one else bothers to ever sit with me, all my other friends say it's because all I do during lunch is write poetry." He points over to his half opened book bag with some papers lying disheveled inside.

"Well I usually sit over with my friends that you met this morning, but I'll treat you with some company on the last day."

Roxas smiles as a blush roars over his face, and Axel takes notice, but doesn't say anything.

"So what time to you want me to pick you up?"

"Your gonna pick me up?"

"Why not, If we go early I can get us some fantastic seats backstage, I'm a regular."

"Well it's my first time, I hope I don't bomb it."

Axel grins and gives Roxas a sympathetic look. "Don't worry my friend, you look fantastic."

Roxas takes a second to realize what Axel had actually said. "I look fantastic?"

"Yea if you dress like that tonight, they won't care to much what you actually say." Axel says with a friendly wink.

"Your such the joker Axel."

"You know it." _But really you, do look fabulous._

"I'm okay with going early, how about I just come home with you, I have my poem in here, and it'll save you a drive."

Axel's heart begins to beat faster, "Well, sure, I'm okay with that. Meet me outside under the big tree!"

After a few more minute of chatting about normal teen stuff, the bell rings telling them to get to there next classes.

They day continues like this until he gets to his locker and sees Pence.

"Hey Roxas I'm bringing Tidus with us tonight, see you there!"

Roxas was never to fond of Tidus, but was friends with him non the less. He grabs his book bag filled with the rest of the contents of his locker and walks over to the tree where he see Axel waiting.

"Thought you were gonna blow me of, I've been waiting five minutes." He chuckles and messes with Roxas's hair. _So cute._

"Don't worry I wouldn't be late for this."

Axel just looks at Roxas. _This kid really knows what to say to get me going, but he's just probably being innocent and not realizing the connotation of what he's saying._

"So what one's your car?"

Axel looks back up at Roxas and points to a sparkling red car.

"Looks expensive, hold up a second, let me call my mom and tell her whats going on." Roxas pulls out his phone as Axel snickers at him. _He still has to tell his mom what he's doing?_

A few moments of explaining and Roxas hangs up. "Every thing's all set, ready when you are."

Axel nods and unlocks the car. "After you, M'lady" he giggles and winks at Roxas.

"Your so weird sometimes you know that?" Roxas is completely oblivious to all of Axel's blatant flirting.

"But Roxas, I take that as a compliment." He says as he pulls out of the school parking lot and speeds away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what you think?

Reviews are very helpfull!


	6. I can't take advantage

I have decided that I'm going to wait a full day from now on to get the next chapter up.

I'm doing this now 'cause I'm actually getting reviews!

So you guys have to wait about 20 hours before a new chapter goes up. I know its crazy how long I'm gonna wait!

Well so far chapter five has only brought in one more alert so here goes writing chapter 6.

Neither Roxas or Axel could make it today. Looks like I'm gonna do some thank yous!

**Avi den Kanashimi**- Maybe So, I think Dem would be more of the seme in this. I just kinda envisioned him as that this time, ne? Oh also as you can see I added that to the Summery as soon as I saw what u said!. AVI NO CUTING PLEASE, it makes my muse sad, Ayar CONTROL HER REALLY! No Hiatus at all, just those two days I was busy! Production on both stories is going smoothly!

**Skitts**- On nooo, you exploded. +Pieces you back together+ there :D The add ons took me forever to get too, I still have to do some references here and there from the net! Yes and here comes chapter 6!

**Erinicole12**- YAY FOR ZEMYX, the idea was that AkuRoku Soundtrack!

I Hate getting distracted, GAH someone needs to get FFVII away from me really! I'm gonna go work on a one shot maybe after this. IDK, its been a long day. It's already 10 here, and I wanna get this written for you few who really this story!

HERE I GO!

Gah I'm much to uncomfortable and distracted to write tonight. I'll wake up and work on this ASAP!

Now it's morning, I took a shower, and now I am writing to your hearts content!

WOOOO I'm leaving you guys with a cliffy this week, YOU GUYS DESERVE THE SUSPENSE!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN, well why don't you review, the more I get the faster I want to write the next chapter!

So guys, be nice to Axel and Roxas, don't leave um hangin, REVIEW!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car speeds off onto the highway as Axel begins so swerve around cars and school buses.

"Where the fire Axel?" Roxas asks making his seatbelt slightly slighter.

Axel takes a moment to respond, his eyes on the road and still swerving around. "I just wanna have plenty of time to get ready for tonight."

"Axel, it's about 4:30, it doesn't start until nine"

"Well I wanna look extra special tonight!" He responds excitingly.

"What's so special about tonight, I thought you were a regular." He says as Axel pulls off the highway.

"Well tonight there's going to be someone very special there." Axel says as a small blush creeps upon his face. _Wait, I'm blushing, I NEVER BLUSH! What is this kid doing to me._ Axel sighs as Roxas just looks more confused.

The two pull into the driveway of a fairly normal looking house, with another car pulled into the driveway. "Roxas, your so ignorant sometimes, but its.." He stops what he was saying as a knock comes on the car door. Roxas looks over but can't tell who it is.

"What do you want now?" Axel asks in a monotone voice.

Another vibrant redhead with pops his head down to eye level.

"Oh," Roxas says aloud, _They must be brothers_.

"Just a twenty baby bro," Axel's brother says just to make him embarrassed.

Axel growls back at him, "Stop asking me for more money."

"Who says I was asking?" He says with a smirk on his face.

"Reno, you need to get yourself a real job if you ever want to get somewhere in life." Axel says as he takes a twenty dollar bill out of his wallet and into his hand, "What's the money even for?"

Roxas turns and looks over at Axel, _That was definitely something I would never expect from Axel_.

"Blah Blah Blah, wheres the money, were out of booze." Reno still has yet to notice Axel's guest.

Axel begins to raise his voice slightly, "**Thats 'cause YOU drank all the other bottles we had left!"**

"Jeez calm down, I have ten bucks of my own, I'll buy you a case with the thirty I now have." Reno says smirking.

"What do you mean have no-," Axel looks down at his hand and sighs, "Just be back in a few hours, before tonight."

"Yea yea yea, your all important poetry thing." He begins to walk over to his car and waves, "Hopefully I'm sober enough to make it home." He says with a wink and after a few moments drives off.

Axel sighs as he opens up the car door and steps out, "Sorry about him Roxas, but he's gone so the house is to ourselves." He says with a devilish smile but snaps out of the state of mind that but it on his face.

Roxas nods shyly and smiles , "Don't worry, you know I have my own eccentric brother, he's kinda crazy himself. He may be older, but I still take care of him." he says with a soft smile.

Axel smiles back, "Good to know I'm not alone." He goes to give Roxas a hug to which he gives, thinking nothing of it, while to Axel it means a world.

_Oh my god, he's touching me, okay Axel don't faint, just stay focused to what he's really over here for, just be calm._

"Uh Axel?"

"Yea?" Axel says in a low voice.

"You can let go now" Roxas states in a nervous chuckle.

"Oh sorry got a little caught up in the moment."

"No problem, lets just get inside so we can relax until we go tonight."

Axel nods and takes his keys to the front door. He puts the key in the hole unlocking it. The two walk inside.

"Follow me into my room, you can set your stuff up there." Axel walks calmly up the stairs and forgets to wait for Roxas as he heads into the bathroom. "It's the door at the end of the hall."

Roxas goes and opens the door revealing a very colorful room. Black walls with red trim and random spots of painted 'fire'.

"Pretty sweet room."

"I know it is." Axel says as he walks in after his companion.

Roxas is startled and is taken back almost falling over.

"Whoops, lemme get ya." Axel grabs his falling friend and looks into his eyes.

"Thanks..Axel." Roxas says with a gulp. _Whats going on with me, I can't like him, no I can't I'm straight I like girls. I just, _Roxas looks looks up into Axel's deep emerald eyes. _Maybe, I do like him._ As he begins to think this a strong blush comes over his face. _What is it about him that I like so much, Is it the hair, the smile, the two tattoos that I just have noticed under each eye._

What Axel didn't know was that thought him thinking about Axel, He was thinking about Roxas in another way.

Axel keeps looking into Roxas's eyes. _Mhmmm, it's just not fair, I could never have such perfection for myself. Those eyes, those big blue pools I could dive into any time._ Axel snaps back into reality and notices Roxas looking up at him.

"You okay buddy? We don't need that precious head getting hurt the night of your big poetry debut." Axel says with a sharp smile.

Roxas continues the deep blush and sits up, no longer needing Axel's hold. "Yea I guess I don't, that would crush me!" Roxas says with a cheerful smile.

Axel smiles back and looks at the clock, "We got another few hours, want a snack?"

Roxas nods back at him.

"I'll go make us something, just sit around, turn on some music why don't you." Axel walks out of the room downstairs to the kitchen.

Roxas swings his feet off the bed and decides to go look at Axel's music.

The stereo system looks like it can crank out some wicked sound.

He begins looking through the CDs and sees a bunch of groups like Hawthorne Heigts, Hollywood Undead, The red Jumpsuit Apparatus, American Hi Fi, The Used, Three Days Grace, Less Than Jake, and the stack of CDs just goes on and on. He comes onto one CD called 'j.Lo miX'.

"Looks pretty interesting, lemme take a listen." Roxas pops in the CD and Jennifer Lopez's Waiting For Tonight is the first song on the CD.

"I love this song!" Roxas gets up and starts to sing and dance to they song.

"♫ It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free. From all of my sadness, the tears that I've cried, I have spent all of my life. Waiting for tonight, oh! When you would be here in my arms. Waiting for tonight, oh! I've dreamed of this love for so long!♪" Roxas really begins to get into the song when Axel arrives at the door with a plate of food. Axel waits there not disturbing the incredibly cute scene.

"♪Waiting for tonight. Tender words you say, Take my breath away ♥, Love me now, leave me never. Found a sacred place. Lost in your embrace. I want to stay in this forever, I think of the days when the sun used to set. On my empty heart, all alone in my bed, Tossing and turning. Emotions were strong  
**I knew I had to hold on**!♫"

Axel turns down the music with a remote and sets the plate down. Once he does that he begins to clap. "Wow, what a beautiful show!"

Roxas's face blushes a red never identified to man before. "You...you were watching the entire time?"

"No no, not the entire time, but enough to get a good laugh." Axel smiles softly telling Roxas everything is okay. _There must be something about this kid, anyone else and I would of torn them apart limb from limb for finding my guilty pleasure. _Axel shakes off the whole situation.

Roxas tries to make the best of the situation. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it so much." Roxas sniffs the smell coming from the food. "Smells tasty, let me try one!" Roxas is very excited today, and seems to be acting a bit out of character.

Axel smiles, "Not a lot of people really enjoy my cooking. Here try this one." Axel plops a small shaped bread type thing into Roxas's hand.

"Okay, smells delicious." Roxas blows onto it a few times then takes a small bite. "Ahh, very spicy, very delicious though, I love it. I really shouldn't eat spicy food though." Roxas takes another bite, a bit larger this time.

"Whys that?" Axel asks as he take one and shoves it completely in his mouth, fully enjoying the savory pepper spices.

"When I eat these kinds of foods I get hyper, I don't know why, but the spiciness is like a kick start for me, nothing has the same effect, not even sugar!" The effect is obviously begging on Roxas.

"Well then, hopefully you calm down by the time we leave, a hyper poet doesn't make a good poet there." Axel says while munching on another piece.

"Don't worry it only lasts a little while!" Roxas smiles as he listens to the next song that comes on. The song that comes on is a higher beat song.

"Come on Axel! Lets dance!" Roxas gets up pulling Axel with him, the hyper-ness now taking full effect.

Axel shly agrees and begins to dance how the music tells him to. The music gets to a faster pace and Roxas begins rubbing more onto Axel. _I wonder if this will get a rise out of him. _When Roxas gets hyper he become more or a 'touchier' person.

_Hes rubbing up on me all close, what do I do, is it just because he's hyper. I don't wanna take advantage of him! Just avoid it Axel, stay focused._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_FYI for all you lazy people, my AIM Screenname is Canttakeu!_


	7. “What are you going to do to me?”

**IF YOU LOVE ME READ ALL OF THIS!**

Wow how long is this update taking?

FOREVER, lets just blame my friends!

Hahahha, anyhooo, I wonder how many questions I'm gonna get now!

Hmm since were short on time and story!

IM GOING STRAIGHT INTO THE STORY!

And since I'm such a lazy-poo, I'm gonna do some pre-story mayhem!

Blame watching the 1st two disks of House-Season One.

Okay seriously the past week or two iv'e had a problem, I really wasn't in the mood to write one bit, and i thought my small group of people who like this story wouldn't mind the long wait!

Sorry guys, but updating everyday is gonna get harder and harder, and on the 6th school starts again so it'll prob take 3-5 days per chapter to get down from homework!

On a brighter note, the So You Think You Can Dance Tour Is Coming to ROCHESTER!

AND I GOT TICKETS

AND ITS ON MY B-DAY

SEPTEMBER 27 I TURN 15!

Gawd I want Pasha to win so bad!

Back to AkuRoku things.

Roxas is gonna take some time and say a few words.

Roxas: WOW he finally didn't use Roxy!

Chuck: Don't push it!

Roxas: Okay okay

Chuck: Good boy

Roxas: So hos your life going chuck?

Chuck: Well I'm dating someone now?

Roxas: OH! Who?!?!?  
Chuck: Axel!

Roxas: YOU BIT-- +looks up to see Axel+

Axel: He's kidding

Both+aweeeee+

Chuck+thumbs up+

Okay okay, now with that out of the way!

With out further adue!

Axel: WHAT ABOUT THE REVIEWS!

Chuck: OH GAWD I ALMOST FORGOT

Both+giggle+  
Axel: Ya goof!

Chuck: Here we go, **AVI!** How I love your little convos! They make me smile and want to keep writing alot! NO RAZORS! AYAR KEEP HER SAFE!

**Erin!** Oh he won't, or will he? Who knows! READ IT PWEAZE

I got to the bottom of like the second page, to see that theres only 600 words written, im all :[ so I'm playing KH:COM for a lil!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The music beats louder and faster as the two teens dance against each others bodies.

_Why isn't he doing anything to me? _Roxas says as he practically begins to feel up the older teen.

_Axel, snap out of it, its the hyper-ness,_ All of a sudden the devil side of his conscious pops up. _"Come on Axel, you really think that spicy foods going to make him touch you like this?"_

_Its a possibility, I don't want to hurt him!_

"_Come on you pansy!Test him a little!"_

_WHO YOU CALLING A PANSY BITCH!_

"_You fool, you realize you just called yourself a bitch!"_

_I'll show you!_

After the brief fight with himself, he lets his bad side get the best of him, and tricks him into just what he wants.

Axel begins to rub on Roxas's back and moves it down lower to his butt.

Roxas's eyes perk up and he takes a breath slowly, blowing it out up my Axel's ear. _ Got him..._ Now this isn't the usual Roxas's that anyone has ever seen. In truth one might say Roxas goes on his emotions and doesn't care the consequences at times.

Axel looks up at the ceiling smiling. "So you... like that?"

Roxas takes a very big leap and pushes Axel onto his bed. "You, bet your pretty little red head."

Axel scoffs, "Who do you think you are punk!?" As he says that he flips them over and takes control of the situation. "No one dominates Axel Akuseru!"

Roxas blinks a few times before he feels the warm yet cool touch of Axel's hand on his face and chest.

"What are you going to do to me?" Roxas says in a cutesy playful tone.

Axel goes into kiss Roxas, he leans closer and closes his eyes, Roxas closing his eyes as well. Axel takes his hands and places one behind Roxas's head and one to play with his hair.

Roxas begins to smile and worry for a moment, _Why do I him, I mean, I'm gay, I think, what's going on? Why do I want him, all over me.._ He closes his eyes and slightly puckers his lips.

Axel is about half an inch away from Roxas's lips.

"You two gonna bang already?" A voice says while holding back laughter.

Axel jumps off of Roxas and looks up at his brother standing in the door with two beers in one hand and one for himself in the other.

"If your gonna fuck at least get a little liquor in ya!" Reno says as he holds the two bottles out.

Axel growls lowly as he takes the bottles, "Get, Out, NOW!"

"Jeez little brother, _SORRY_ , for interrupting." Reno walks out of Axel's room and down the stairs.

Axel looks towards Roxas who's lying on the bed blushing deeply.

"Uh, yea, sorry about that." He says trying to sound sincere.

"Oh no problem, don't worry about that." Roxas looks over at the clock. "Hey Axel look at the time?"

"How the hell is it already 7:30!"

"No idea, I'm all ready but are you?"

"Nope, I still need a shower and to get dressed, just wait in here! I'm going for the shower now"

Before Roxas can even speak a word Axel runs off, grabs a towel and heads for his private bathroom.

_I thought that door was a closet, guess not._

Roxas swings his feet on the side of the bed, after a few moments he walks over to the giant mirror and grabs some gel to touch up his hair. He looks at the bottle and it reads, -Color Enhancing Gel-, _Should work for what I need_.

Roxas squirts it into his hair and fixes up some of the spikes. He giggles and fools around as he waits for Axel by acting like a model in his outfit.

He goes to sit back down on the bed as he hears a voice coming from the bathroom, singing.

♫_It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen! I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get absolutely soaking wet! It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Every Specimen! Tall, __**blonde**__, dark and __**lean**__,rough and tough and strong and mean!_♫

Roxas begins to laugh on the bed uncontrollably, Axel stops for a moment as Roxas sneaks up to the door and walks in, sitting on the toilet. As Axel begins the next part, Roxas just can't help but to join in.

♫_God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman _too. _She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do. She taught every angel to rearrange the sky. So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy. It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! - It's Raining Men! Amen! It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Ame---------nnnn!_♫ 

After that small set Axel pokes his soaked head out to see Roxas sitting on the toilet with a grin on his face.

He says bluntly, "I never knew you could be so devious." The wet boy says.

"I never knew you could take such a warm shower." Roxas states as he begins to notice the warmth of the room.

"Oh Roxy, how did you enjoy the song?"

"Before or after it turned into a duet?" He says giggling.

"Hmmm before!" _What the hell, why haven't I beat the shit out of this kid? Anyone else, they wouldn't be breathing right now._

"Oh it was brilliant!" He says in a sarcastic playful voice.

Axel scoffs, "Ohh I'm hurt" He fake clenches his chest.

"You do realize your still in the shower right?"

"Yea, before you so rudely interrupted me!"

"Well, sorry, are you done yet? It's almost eight!"

"I'm comin. I'm comin." Axel turns the water off and pulls back the curtain. "Your gonna see my package if you don't get out"

"Like you would."

"You don't think I wouldn't?" Axel puts his foot out onto the floor. "Try me," he winks.

"AH!" Roxas bolts out of the bathroom onto the bed.

Axel gives a good chuckle as he wipes himself off with his blood red towel. _He's always so cute, _Axel sighs, _What am I getting myself into?_

After Axel is all dried off he walks into the bedroom with the towel around his waist.

Roxas giggles and playfully remarks, "Whoa! Get an eye full of that stud!"

"Roxas, you know you cant resist." _Oh I must take this opportunity to fuck with him._ Axel gets a small smirk on his face.

"Axel?" _What is he planing? _Roxas looks over at the clock as it reads, eight O' five. He turns back to Axel, "Hey hurry u-" He turns back to see a towel less Axel bending over looking trough a drawer.

Roxas stares at it blankly for the few moments until Axel stands up from bending over with a pair of jet black undies and he slips them on.

"What to much skin?" Axel spins around shows off the undies clenching tightly to the teens small frame.

Roxas gulps slowly, "Uh no, not at all." He blushes and turns away slightly.

Axel smiles evilly, "Don't worry, I'm putting on more clothes." Axel opens his large closet. "Big huh?"

Roxas stares in awe at the walk in closet that could possibility be the size of his room. "You could say that."

"Give me a few minutes and I'll look fabulous" Axel walks in an closes the door.

Roxas says lowly, "You always do."

Axel pops his now semi wet head out of the closet door, "What was that?"

Roxas jumps back slightly, "Oh nothing, talking to myself."

"Gotcha!" Axel goes back in and turns on some music. He usually sings while he gets ready. After the begging slow part of the song starts he recognizes the song, The Bad Touch, by the Bloodhound Gang.

♫Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought. Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about. So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts. Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up. You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds. I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns. Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined. To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time.  
Do it now. You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel.♪

By this point Roxas is blushing and giggling to himself on the bed.

♪Do it again now. You and me baby ain't nothin' but mammals. So let's do it like they do on the Discovery Channel. Gettin' horny now. Love the kind you clean up with a mop and bucket. Like the lost catacombs of Egypt only God knows where we stuck it. Hieroglyphics? Let me be Pacific I wanna be down in your South Seas. But I got this notion that the motion of your ocean means "Small Craft Advisory". So if I capsize on your thighs high tide, B-5 you sunk my battleship. Please turn me on I'm Mister Coffee with an automatic drip. So show me yours I'll show you mine "Tool Time" you'll Lovett just like Lyle. And then we'll do it doggy style so we can both watch "X-Files".♫

By now Roxas begins to hum along with Axel and the song. After a few more moments Axel pops out fully clothed around eight-thirty,

"How do I look?" Axel says with a fancy model pose. Axel is wearing a slim black tank with red on the edges. One forearm is mostly covered with a variety of different colored small bracelets. He is wearing some very slim fit straight leg jeans, and fancy black shoes.

"Very pretty if I do say so myself"

Axel smiles shyly at Roxas. "Why thank you! We should get going soon." Axel looks over at the two unopened beers. "Let me put them in the fridge." Axel goes to the other side of his bed and places them in a mini-fridge. "Maybe I'll get one for once." He says with a small smile.

"So we ready?"

"Yea!" Axel grabs his poem and Roxas's "Lets get this show on the road." He hands it to Roxas and looks up, noticing his deep blue seas of eyes.

Roxas stares back looking in the the wild forests of eyes that Axel has.

_I can't bear this any longer._ Axel pulls Roxas in and places a hand behind his head.

_Oh my god, this is really going to happen._ Roxas closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Axel's hips.

The two teen look at each others lips and Axel makes the approach.

The two become less than a inch away and then...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mwahahahhaha I'm so evil!

CLIFFY!

WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAPPEN!

(SORRY FOR SHORT!)


	8. “Next Up will Be, ROXAS ROKUSASU!”

Ohh I'm so mean!

I'm gonna skip the formalities this time, I WANT A LONG CHAPTER!

Everybody other than chuck: WOOOO FOR ONCE NO CHEAP TACTICS TO GET A LOT OF WORDS!

♫Chuck ♥

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

...the door creeps open as the two teens shudder at the sudden closeness. Their lips practically touch, just scathing the tips.

"You guys its eight fifty!" Reno says barging into the moment, "Are we going to go!"

Axel and Roxas bump heads at the jump they both make at the sudden voice.

"AXEL COME ON LETS GO!" Reno shouts at the his younger brother.

Axel gets back from Roxas as both of them begin to blush deeply.

Roxas grabs his poem and forgets to grab his bag, "Uhh, you uhmm, ready?" He says backing up a bit.

Axel nods and grabs a small red folder, "Yea, I'm driving?" He directs towards Reno.

Reno snickers, "Looks like I interrupted a drive." He says as he flicks his hair into place.

Axel walks over to him and shoves past him with his keys and folder in one hand and Roxas in the other. Roxas looks back to see Reno begging to walk after them and winking at him.

Roxas's blush starts to intensify a whole lot more the closer and closer they get to the car door. The three walk down the stairs and out the front door where Axel lets go of Roxas and walks over to a surprised Reno.

"If you ever in your fucking existence do that to me ever fucking again, you'll wake up one morning with more than one thing chopped off your body, have them sitting next to your bed, lit on fire, so make damn sure that you never pull a damn stunt like that, especially twice in a row!" Axel storms off to see a shocked Roxas standing by the passenger side door. "You ready sweetie?"

Roxas doesn't even realize what he was just called and nods opening the car door and sitting in the seat.

Reno stays silent and goes to sit in the back seat away from the two, _I've never seen him act that way before, not even about De..._

During this time Axel sits in the card, turns it on and turns his head around, "YOU FUCKING GOT THAT MEMORIZED?"

Normally, Reno would have just beat the living shit out of his brother and left him someplace to die, but something was completely different about how he acts around Roxas, so he just leaves the whole situation alone. Reno nods at his brothers belligerent comment.

"You, Fuckin, Better!" Axel puts his car into the next higher gear and zooms down the highway trying to make it to the café.

The car comes to a stop by a red light and Axel turns to a Roxas that has become slightly more calm by trying to get Axel's yelling out of his head. "Aren't you excited to read your first poem to an audience?"

Roxas looks up to Axel as the car begins to move again, "Yea, well I mean its not my first time!" He says a bit defensively.

"Other than your family" He says calmly.

Roxas's previous blush seams to once again begin to creep onto his face, "Well, okay. You got me there." He tries to say as sincere as possible.

"Oi, were here!"

Both Reno and Roxas look out the front window to just see a few plain buildings and the parking lot surrounding them.

Reno bravely asks after Axel's outburst at him, "Where is the damn place?"

"Shut the hell up and follow me." He turns to Roxas and calms a little bit. _Just what I need to calm my nerves._ Axel smiles softly to Roxas. "Don't worry I know where I'm going." Axel unlocks all the doors to all the others in the car and opens his own door. "Last one out fill the tank on the way home."

Roxas bolts put of the door as Reno slowly takes his time to get out, trying to be nice to get himself on Axel's good side. Reno and Axel are pretty much alike, but Axel's the one with the true temper between the two of them.

"I see a winner." Axel exclaims triumphantly as if he was the one who really won. He walks over to Roxas and lifts him up in a spinning hug. He sets him down and walks over to Reno."And seeing how you were such a bitch to me, you can use your own money that you were gonna spend on booze." He says with a very devious smile. He doesn't even give his brother a chance to speak and once again takes Roxas's hand to lead him to where the entrance is.

Reno cringes and just balls his fist, he says under his breath, "Don't have to be such a whiny bitch."

Axel spins around letting go of Roxas's hand. "What the hell did you just utter?"

Reno shakes his head. "Nothing, nothing at all." _I'd really just rather wait 'till his little bitch leaves._

"Better of." Axel says as he spits at Reno's feet and spins around smiling to a pretty confused Roxas.

"Everything okay?"

"Yea Roxas, just a brotherly spat!"

"Oh, if thats all." Roxas continues following close behind Axel to a set of stairs.

"Here we are." Axel skips down the steps.

"Seems very underground." Roxas says with a chuckle.

"Totally..." his voice trails off as they walk in the door. They both see the stage and many chairs set up with people just begging to take their seats. Axel looks back at Roxas, "...not, this place is all over the newspapers and the net." He says trying to act more intelligent for Roxas.

Roxas just says bluntly, " I heard." He's much to overwhelmed by the small café he will 'preform' for tonight.

"Excited?"

"You know I am!" Roxas says trying to muster up as much courage as he can.

"Then lets get backstage to get all in order!"

The two teens step into a door leading backstage and begin to prepare for the night ahead.

At this point Axel isn't even worried about Reno, who has taken a table with Axel's friends Demyx and Zexion.

Demyx cheerfully greets his best friends brother. "Howdy Reno! How's Axel?," He waves one hand up at him and places it on top of the table, the other hand resting calmly on Zexion's leg.

Reno calmly sits down and begins speaking to the two of them. "Well, ever since he's met that blond, Roxos or what ever the fuck his name is." Reno crosses his arms as Zexion interjects.

"Roxas."

"Yea, Roxas or what ever, well he fucking just blew up at me 'cause I interrupted them twice!"

Demyx's eyes perk up, "Interrupted what?" The lights go down signaling that the poets will be coming out soon.

A group of people enter the café and all sit at a table together. Sora, Tidus, Olette, Pence, and Hayner sit down.

Sora blabs out to them all, "Are you sure were at the right place?"

"Yes yes." Olette calmly states, "This is exactly where he said to come!"

The three other boys don't seem to interested in the following events of the night. Hayner just is always distant, Pence is much to distracted with someone else, as well as Tidus is.

Sora clasps his hand together, "Well do we cheer at this kid of thing, or clap or what?"

Olette looks at the boy like he's never drank water before, "No you don't cheer or clap, but after a poem that you like you snap a lot!" She says as is she really thought he would know something like that.

Sora just cocks his head to the side, "I'm just gonna go with the flow" he says as he leans back against the wooden chair.

A group of people that looked like waiters comes out of the back room holding lighters and go from table to table lighting the candles on them.

Sora's eyes gleam in the light and then look over to the door to see a very special person walk in the door.

Riku spots the bubbly brunette, walks over to the group and sits down. " Sorry I'm late!"

Sora smiles sweetly and blushes, "Your here now, thats all that matters."

Riku smiles back at him and places around Sora as the entire tables jaws hit the floor. He whispers into Sora's ear, "That was a fast way of letting them find out."

A table away Demyx notices the other happy couple and his competitive juices begin to flow. He whispers into Zexion's ear. "Just follow my lead okay?"

Zexion nods and sits there for a moment. Next thing he knows Demyx begins to nip at his lovers ear playfully. Zexion takes full cue and lifts Demyx's head slightly to give him a sweet peck.

Riku sees the site and gets whats going on so he takes Sora and holds him close. Sora looks up to Riku starry eyed. "Riku?"

Riku smiles at Sora reassuringly and Sora blushes as Riku takes a deep kiss in the middle of the place.

The two couples keep at this well into the poetry and their table mates try as best to ignore it.

The announcer walks onto stage to do his job and announce the next poet.

"_Next__Up__will__Be__ROXAS__ROKUSASU!_"

A few audience members snap but not many due to the new name.

Roxas steps onto stage and takes a seat on the bar stool.

"This poem has come to me, only recently, and it has been my greatest work to date. Please enjoy"

"_Missing all the laughs we've had, and all the tear's we've cried.  
Missing all your hug's that tucked me in at night.  
Missing all the midnight shows, like the twilight zone.  
Missing all the special time's that bonded us so close._

_Missing all your smiles and craze, and how we fight._

_Missing all the times we've won, and lost, we almost died._

_Missing all your help to see the lost light. _

_Missing all the moments._

_Missing all the dreams._

_Missing your face._

_Missing you_

_I just want to know,_

_Need to know_

_Who you are..."_

Roxas voice dies out as a tear rolls down his cheek. He looks up to see a teary eyed audience and a loud roar of clapping. Roxas is very surprised knowing that your just spoused to snap. He disregards it and walks off the stage to see Axel with open arms.

"ROXAS!...That...was...amazing!" He says completely floored.

"I guess it was good."

"You guess?"

"Yea?"

"I HAVN'T EVEN BEEN ABLE TO GET THAT REACTION!"

"Rea...Really?"

"Your fucking a god send!"

Roxas blushes deeply as he takes a seat backstage.

"Well It's my turn kid! Wish me luck!" Axel says as the announcer calls him out as the headliner.

_Wow, it was really that good?_

Axel steps out and a few whistle and snap as he walks out.

"Hi everyone, hope your all having a great time tonight! Just so you all know, that lil blondie that was just on stage, hands off!" Axel clears his throat, "Tonight I will be reading a poem I have found recently in my little stash of goodies, and I enjoy it a lot, I hope you guys do to!"

"_As I burn with desire  
My brain's aflame with wantin'  
For you are my Greek fire._

Your form I try to capture.  
Pillows breathe, sheets become skin,  
As I burn with desire.

A road to a place of sulfur  
I pave with thoughts forbidden,  
Hence you are my Greek fire

I vision you as lover  
In a scene that could've been  
As I burn with desire.

Your touch could end this hunger:  
Oh to hold, to taste your skin!  
But you are my Greek fire.

A blaze that will not smother  
Consumes my straw-soul with sin  
As I burn with desire.

I'm tied to this wicked pyre,  
In a bed now smolderin'  
Since you are my Greek fire

Guilty-delights I savor  
In damnation-soaked linen  
As I burn with desire

'Lord, spare me from this danger! '  
I fall on hands and knees, prayin',  
For you are my Greek fire.

You are not mine...However  
Lust in the night is callin',  
As I burn with desire  
For you. You: My Greek fire. 

The cloud snaps fast and loud as Axel takes a bow. "Thank you, thank you very much!" Axel walks off stage and smiles at Roxas. "How was I?"

"That was so amazing, a thousand times better than mine!"

"Nuh uh!"

The two bicker and listen to a few more poems before Axel speaks up.

"You ready to go?"

Roxas looks at his watch as it read midnight, "Holy hell!"

"What?"

"It's midnight I'm so late!"

"Shit let's go!"

"No wait let me call my mom I saw Sora when I went on!"

"That was over an hour ago!"

The two bolt out from backstage and see all their friends gone.

"Shit" Axel curses.

"It's okay, hold on."

Roxas takes out his phone to see a few missed calls. He dials his home.

"Mom!?"

"Yea Sorry, I was backstage!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hold on!"

Roxas speaks towards Axel. "You think I can just sleep over?"

If Axel would have been drinking coffee he would have spit it out all over. "Uh yea, fine with me, you'll just have to sleep in my room."

Roxas nods and talks back to his phone.

"Yes mom, I'm sorry mom, It won't happen again mom."

Roxas hangs up. "Well then, you ready to go?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IM SO EVIL I LOVED WRITING THIS PLEASE REVIEW IM SO ON THE BRINK OF ENDING THIS!


End file.
